


White Noise

by ladyxboheme



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Frottage, M/M, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyxboheme/pseuds/ladyxboheme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wow, dude. Really?” Jensen pointed to the TV. It really shouldn’t have been that hard to guess but he still managed to be surprised that Jared was sprawled on the couch, beer in hand, watching porn. “In the living room? You fucking savage.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Noise

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written in a looooong time. And it's completely un-beta'd. So basically - I'm sorry if it sucks. This is just how I imagine them being, and I had to get it out of my head and into y'alls.

Jensen had only been living in Jared’s house officially for a few weeks, and it had been pretty uneventful. He was used to be around Jared 24/7, especially since he had already been crashing here so much lately, that actually living together wasn’t that much different. Until late one afternoon he hears the cheesy music and loud moans coming from upstairs.

“Wow, dude. Really?” Jensen pointed to the TV. It really shouldn’t have been that hard to guess but he still managed to be surprised that Jared was sprawled on the couch, beer in hand, watching porn. “In the living room? You fucking savage.”

“Psh shut up man. There’s nothing else on,” Jared replies before taking a pull from his beer. “And I’m so fucking exhausted I’m hardly paying attention. It’s just white noise at this point. With boobs.” Jared reaches down beside the couch and pulls another bottle from the six pack wedged beside the end table and holds it out for Jensen. Jensen steps forward to accept it, still managing to keep some breadth between himself and the rest of the room, as if the tv and his perverted roommate are some how contagious and he’ll be infected with their ‘highly-fucking-inappropriate’ disease if he comes in and gets too comfy. Though Jensen remains standing, hovering near the door way, he can’t help but gawk at the porn in question while he drinks. For a moment it seems to be an indiscernible cluster of flesh and noise, and Jensen’s not entirely sure what he’s witnessing until the camera pulls back to reveal a threesome. A threesome with two males of all things.

“Really?” Jensen asks again, turning back to Jared, who simply shrugs.

“What? Listen here, Judgy McJudgerton, if you don’t like it you can go back down to your cave and hide out. I’m gonna sit right here and enjoy my beer and smut. So either sit down or buzz off. You’re makin’ me nervous hovering like that.”

Jensen makes an incredulous noise, and even though he knows, KNOWS, he should just go back to his room, he doesn’t. He flops down next to Jared and tries to casually watch a man getting his dick sucked by a nice couple. But he can’t. He fidgets, and drinks too fast, and fidgets some more until Jared finally punches him in the arm. “What is your damage,” Jared laughs as Jensen hisses and rubs his bicep. “Ya act like you’ve never seen a dick getting sucked before.”

“Ok seriously, isn’t there some statute somewhere that says you have to be roommates with someone for at least, like, a year before it’s socially acceptable to watch porn together?” Jensen rambles, somehow finding that it is less awkward to keep his eyes on the tv than it is to watch Jared smiling at him.

“If there is I think it’s trumped by the ‘we’ve known and worked with each other for 3 years and oh yea we made out that one time’ clause.” Jared retorts, saying it so casually that Jensen flinches a little. They’ve never talked about that. Ever. It had almost gotten to the point where Jensen had thought he had imagined the whole thing. It was only a few months ago, when they were both in L.A. for a friend’s party, and it SO wasn’t a big deal but still. It didn’t need to be brought up now.

“But- that,” Jensen fumbles with the English language for a moment before forcing a laugh, “That was one time. On a dare. And we were drunk,” he finally manages to say, but Jared just rolls his eyes.

“Uh-huh,” Jared says, turning back towards the porn. “Whatever you say, Smackles. Save your gay panic for a time when you’re NOT electing to watch bi-porn with me, ‘kay?”

“HEY I am NOT having gay panic,” Jensen snaps, returning Jared’s punch to the arm. “I’m having ‘this is awkward as fuck’ panic, thank you very much.” And yet he remains, right there on the couch, next to his friend/co-worker/roommate who he also happened to have made out with one time, watching a meat sword fight.

There’s a lull in the conversation as they both watch the action on the big screen and nurse their beers slowly. Then Jared mutters, “Have you ever… you know…” and gestures towards the screen. Jensen arches an eyebrow and looks at Jared from the corner of his eye. Jared takes a moment before he returns the glance, asking “Well?”

Jensen sighs, and pinches the bridge of his nose. What the hell, they’re way beyond awkward at this point. Frankly he’s surprised this conversation hadn’t occurred sooner.

“Yes,” he says simply, and Jared glares at him expectantly. This is apparently going to be the essay portion of the quiz. “A few times.” He shrugs vaguely and leaves it at that. He can feel Jared’s eyes boring into the side of his head, and when he turns to look at him he can tell Jared is fighting the urge to ask him about a million things. But before he can get the full gay sex interrogation, Jensen turns the tables. “What about you?”

“Yea. Couple of times,” Jared mutters. So guess they’re both sticking to vague half-answers today. Fine by Jensen.

Jensen isn’t sure why, but he suddenly feels more at ease. Maybe he was having a moment of gay panic back there, but that’s not what it felt like. Felt more like he simply hasn’t come to terms with how he is supposed to behave around Jared when topics like gay porn and making out come into play. Especially since their make-out session, no matter how stupid and alcohol induced, had been hot as fuck. And Jensen kind of hates having to admit that to himself, hates how for weeks after it happened he kept catching himself staring at Jared’s lips. He continually has to remind himself it’s just because he’s always so busy and he hasn’t gotten laid in a LONG time and he spends more time with Jared than any two human beings have any right to, but still. All that rationalizing doesn’t change the fact that sitting here now, porn in the background, half a couch cushion away from each other, Jensen is getting half hard just from Jared’s heat. But somehow the admittance of mutual gay dalliances does make him relax just a bit.

They’re completely silent as they continue to watch, both slunk low in their seats, legs spread casually. Once he’s not too busy stressing over how weird the situation is, Jensen can actually appreciate the fact that the porn is kind of hot. The two men are taking the woman from both ends, leaning forward over her back to bite and suck and lick at each other’s mouths. It makes Jensen think about how Jared had sucked on his bottom lip, had nipped at Jensen’s mouth and smiled, eyes dark and glinting at him from so close. How Jared kissed him differently than anyone else ever had, hot and passionate but still somehow playful, how it made him feel dizzy and calm all at once. Fuck, really? Jensen thinks to himself, Of all the shit going on in this porno you’re focusing on the kissing? You giant fucking girl. Girly or not, Jensen is fully aware that all those thoughts of Jared’s eyes and mouth and tongue have made him rock fucking hard. He tries valiantly to ignore it.

Their empty bottles dangle from their fingers, and neither make a move to replace them. In fact neither of them move at all until Jensen sees Jared adjust himself out of the corner of his eye. Guess the porn is working for him too. But the slight adjustment turns into a second one, and then Jared simply leaves his hand in his own lap, his wide square palm pressing down on his bulge, hips canting upward ever so slightly into the pressure. Jensen closes his eyes because it’s too much. No matter how casually Jared may be doing it, he’s still touching himself. In front of Jensen. He doesn’t know whether to laugh or moan or join in. When he opens his eyes Jared is still rubbing himself slowly, his head resting back on the couch, eyes near slits as he continues to watch the porn. Jensen snorts quietly, “Just white noise with boobs, huh?” he jokes, and Jared actually smiles a little.

“Hey man, I can’t help it that it’s actually gettin’ good,” Jared shrugs and Jensen manages to tear his eyes away from Jared fondling himself to look at the screen again. He must have missed something, because now the girl is off to the side, rubbing herself and watching as one of the men runs his cock up and down the crease of the other man’s ass. They’re both slick with lube and precum, and when the top finally begins to slide inside the tight ring of pink flesh, both men groan loudly, and Jensen can’t stop himself from groaning a little too. Jared laughs, elbows Jensen with the arm that ISN’T currently rubbing his dick, and says “Yea smartass, what was that you were saying?”

Jensen elbows him back and mumbles “Shut up,” before sliding lower in his seat, trying to accommodate his hard on. His knee accidentally bumps against Jared’s but before he can pull away, Jared has a hand on Jensen’s thigh. Jensen tenses for a fraction of a second before the pure familiarity of Jared’s touch eased him. They’ve touched literally millions of times and the comfortable warmth of those friendly hands, no matter what context, made Jensen relax. Apparently even the watching-porn-and-getting-hard-together context. Because who was he kidding, Jensen had known – had hoped – this is where all of this was going.

Jensen stared at Jared’s hand flexing against the muscle of Jensen’s thigh, and he could feel Jared watching him. Jensen’s hips stirred on their own accord and he bit his lip against any potentially embarrassing words or sounds that might have tried to escape him. He fixed his eyes on the screen again, watched as the man on his back was bent in half and pounded hard. Finally he grumbled “Are you waiting for an engraved invitation?” Jared huffed out a quiet laugh. He’s panting now and Jensen can feel it against his neck when Jared slides closer and finally puts his hand on Jensen’s groin.

A loud breath hisses out between Jensen’s teeth as Jared grips him through his jeans, and Jared laughs again at the sound. Jensen tries to keep watching the porn, but he can’t keep his eyes open, can’t help letting his head fall back as he let’s out a soft groan. Jared doesn’t seem to be watching anymore either. Jensen can still feel Jared staring at him as he continues to rub Jensen’s dick. Jensen reaches for Jared’s leg, hands shakey and clumsy, then slides his fingers beneath Jared’s palm where he’s still stroking himself. Jared gets the hint and moves his hand away, letting Jensen reciprocate.

Jensen turns his head and looks back at Jared, they both laugh quietly as they continue to touch each other. “God this is so middle school,” Jensen mumbles, nudging even closer and feeling Jared’s body heat press against his side.

“What kind of fucked up middle school did you go to?” Jared chuckles, resting his forehead on Jensen’s shoulder. Even as they talk their hands continue to move, faster and rougher against their clothes.

“No, jackass, I mean jerking off with your friend. It’s like the shit you would do when you’re young, dumb and horny,” Jensen argues. “Didn’t you ever do that with someone growing up?”

“No I never had the pleasure,” Jared said on a gasp. “And for your information I’m STILL young, dumb, and horny.”

Jensen’s grip tightens around the pulsing outline of Jared’s cock. “I can see that.”

Jared bites at Jensen’s shirt sleeve, muffling a growl before asking “Can I…?” and running his fingers across the button of Jensen’s pants.

Jensen laughs out of sheer relief. “Fuck, yes, yours too.”

Their hands fumble and arms tangle for a moment before they silently agree to just undress themselves. Jensen gets his own t-shirt off, Jared gets his own shirt unbuttoned and they both get their pants open and pushed down just far enough before their hands are on each other again. Jensen vaguely notices that the porno has ended but he doesn’t even think to comment on it.

Jensen takes a fleeting moment to appreciate his friend’s anatomy before wrapping his fist around it. He’s slightly longer than Jensen is, but not quite as thick, and he’s leaking prettily, a trail of precum sliding down the prominent vein running down Jared’s shaft that slicks Jensen’s palm perfectly. Jensen isn’t naturally as wet as Jared is but he no longer has the brain function available to continue comparing notes because then Jared is pumping him and he can hardly breathe. Jared’s huge hand feels incredible when it finally touches him, and even better when Jared pulls back and licks his own palm before continuing. Jared is turned slightly towards him, his free hand reaching up, rubbing Jensen’s chest then pressing low against his pubic bone in a way that makes Jensen’s balls draw tight and his dick to jerk in Jared’s hand. Jared’s face is against Jensen’s shoulder again and he can feel Jared’s teeth pressing against his skin like he he’s trying really hard not to just gnaw on him. Jared’s hips are rising and falling against Jensen’s hand because with all the wonderful fucking things Jared’s doing to him he can barely remember to move his own fist in return. But Jared doesn’t seem to mind, because he lifts his head and moans in Jensen’s ear, “Fuck you feel so good.”

Jensen manages to pull his panting slack mouth into a smirk Jared probably can’t even see. “Which part? Your hand on my dick or mine on yours?” Jensen’s joking, just trying to lighten to sex laden air, but Jared doesn’t take the bait. He just moans again and says “Both. All of it. You. Just-- you.”

Jensen stops breathing for a split second, something about Jared’s words making him flush with pride and recognition because – yea. Jared feels good, too. Just all of him feels so good. Not like a partner, not like a lover, just like an extension of Jensen himself, this other person who knows him so well. Jensen may have felt awkward at first but still deep down he knew that they could just do this and it’s not weird, it’s not tense. It’s just fucking hot.

Jared starts sucking on Jensen’s neck and it’s ridiculous that for a second that feels even better than the hand on his cock. But it does and it wrenches an inhuman noise out of him, and he tilts his head to give Jared better access, those sharp little teeth tugging slightly over his pulse, that quick pink tongue soothing in their wake, and the vibration of Jared’s moans zinging through Jensen’s skin. And he’s suddenly dangerously close to the edge. “God, Jared,” Jensen growls, his fist trying to find the coordination to jack Jared better. “I’m – I’m gonna- fuck, soon, shit.”

“Wait wait wait,” Jared slurs, tearing his mouth from Jensen’s neck and gripping around the base of Jensen’s cock, fending off his orgasm. Jensen whines pathetically but Jared turns Jensen’s head and breathes “Kiss me,” against Jensen’s mouth and fuck yes please Jensen wants it, wants to taste that tongue again. Jensen immediately slams his mouth against Jared’s and Jared pushes until they’re sprawled across the couch. The weight of Jared on Jensen’s arm where he’s still trying to jerk Jared off makes him flinch and Jared pulls away from the kiss long enough to smile down at him. “Stop, stop,” he whispers, swatting Jensen’s hand away. “I got it,” and then Jared’s hand is around them both, his cock soaking Jensen’s and his fist working them together.

Jensen throws his head back and lifts his hips up, moaning so loud he can here the dogs scramble around in the kitchen in alarm. But Jensen could not care less how loud he is or how ridiculous he might sound because Jared’s weight pressing him into the couch and Jared’s grip hurtling him towards orgasm are the only two things in the world right now. Jared muffles Jensen’s sounds with his mouth again, kissing him filthy hot, those dizzying playful kisses again that are all sucking and biting and Jensen is pretty sure he can feel Jared smiling the whole time. They finally part for air and Jared rests his forehead against Jensen’s and they breathe hard into the small space between them.

“Jensen I’m gonna- can I cum on you? Wanna cum all over your hot little stomach, wanna feel you cum on me, God please.” It all comes out in a rush but Jensen understands it and he’s right there with him. Jensen nods frantically and nips at Jared’s bottom lip one last time before his entire body seizes up and he’s coming, mouth open wide, gasping and whimpering pathetically. Jared follows him immediately, groaning against Jensen’s cheek before collapsing against him, whispering “Jensen, fuck yes” as he wrings every last drop out of both of them.

Jared is slightly crushing him, and there’s an insane amount of cum pressed between their stomachs, but Jensen doesn’t care. He wraps a hand around Jared’s back where his stupid button down is still there, wet and clinging with sweat. They’re silent for a long time, just catching their breath and hiding their faces in each other’s necks. Then Jared says “Are you ok?” in a tiny voice that makes Jensen’s heart break a wee little bit. It’s the same voice Jared uses on him when he knows Jensen’s pissed off about something, like he’s scared of him and concerned for him all at once. But this is NOT one of those times, and Jensen does NOT want Jared to be afraid of what just happened, doesn’t want him to be worrying that Jensen is about to flip out.

“I’m peachy,” Jensen finally says lightly, hoping Jared can hear it, can hear that he’s fine. They’re fine. “Can’t breath very well though,” he adds and Jared says “oh!” and quickly lifts himself up. He hovers over Jensen on all fours for a minute, just staring down at him, eyes raking up and down his cum painted body, his half hard dick, his flushed face. Jensen does the same, takes a moment to just stare at his friend who is so fucking hot it should be illegal but – it’s still just Jared. His best friend.

They start grinning at each other kind of stupidly, and laugh at themselves while they sit upright again. “Well then. That was fun,” Jensen says diplomatically. “I thought you said you were exhausted?”

“Yea well I got my second wind,” Jared says with a grin, and Jensen can note a hint of relief behind it.

Jensen looks down at himself with a small grimace, but then Jared is pulling off his damp button down and using it to wipe Jensen and himself clean. He wads it up and throws it over the coffee table, relaxing beside Jensen with a sigh. “Hey,” Jensen says with a nudge, “You missed a spot.” He nods at his own chest where a drop of jizz still lingers on his nipple. Jared arches an eye brow before leaning down and licking it off slowly, eyes lock on Jensen’s as he sucks the brown bud of flesh into his mouth and scrapes his teeth against it gently. Jensen mumbles “Fuck,” as he arches into it, then laughs a little breathlessly when Jared pulls back with a smirk. “Well may I just apologize for scolding you for watching porn in the living room. I for one am now totally pro-porn in any and all communal living spaces.”

“Meh,” Jared shrugs, “It was just white noise. You’re far more entertaining.” He leans in towards Jensen with a smile, and Jensen parts his lips for a kiss, but gets a quick bite instead. When Jared stands to head for the shower, Jensen follows without a word.

Having a roommate rocks.


End file.
